


Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Gay

by IWrteFicNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, solangelo, will tends to Neek's injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWrteFicNotTragedies/pseuds/IWrteFicNotTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Nico goes to the infirmary for every tiny little injury and Will uses way too many supplies on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Might be some errors whoops

Will pressed the stethoscope to Nico's heart, which was beating just a little faster than usual. After a few moments, he pulled the instrument down from his ears and away from Nico's chest. If he noticed the blush painting the Italian's cheeks, he didn't mention it.

"Well," he said, making a note on the clipboard he'd been using to record Nico's health for the duration of his stay in the infirmary, "your heart-rate seems to be normal. . ." he put the back of his hand to Nico's forehead, and then his cheek, "You don't seem to have a fever. . ." Nico almost sighed in relief, every other time Will had done this, his face had been so hot from blushing that the son of Apollo had demanded he lay down immediately. "And you said you're not feeling light-headed anymore?"

Nico shook his head, "No, I feel fine."

Will nodded, writing down a few more things. After looking through his papers, he smiled lopsidedly at Nico, "Well, then I guess you're good to go."

Nico's heart sunk a little, and then he jumped as a finger was thrust into his face, going cross-eyed to look at it. He didn't see the brief flicker of amusement in Will's eyes. _"But_ if I find out you're doing anymore Underworld-y stuff-- _any at all--_ I will personally kick your _culo."_

The corner of Nico's mouth twitched upwards, it appeared that Will had picked up some of his vocabulary. "Yes, sir."

Will laughed, stepping aside so that Nico could hop off the table, "See you later, Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy!" Nico said over his shoulder, trying to sound as menacing as possible, and then he disappeared out the door.

"Remember, _Doctor's Orders!"_ Will yelled after him.

Nico smiled as he exited the infirmary.

**_-_ **

A week later, Nico was pacing back and forth in his cabin, and he was extremely frustrated. More than anything, he wanted to go see Will, but he just didn't know how. He'd considered going to ask the fair-haired boy if he needed any help, but there were more than enough Apollo kids to run the infirmary, and Will would probably just say no anyway.

After he discarded that idea, he weighed the consequences of raising some dead. . . That would at least get Will to come give him a check-up. But it would also earn him a lecture, and while Nico loved Will's voice, listening to him reprimand him for an hour had its downfalls. Besides, he didn't want to make him mad. . . and Will would most likely be annoyed that he hadn't listened to him in the first place.

Nico plopped down on his bed with a perpetually grumpy face. _I could just go say hi. . ._ He shook his head, there was no way in the Underworld he was going there without any other reason but to talk to Will. That would just seem weird.

A horn sounded, signaling that dinner was ready, and Nico stood up, sighing as he made his way to the dining hall.

"AAAR-GAH!" He tripped over his own feet and fell face-first towards the ground. Nico barely managed to throw his arms out before he smacked into the dirt, earning him some pretty nasty road-rash on his palms.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, studying the injury, it stung, but it was nothing major. He looked up and his gaze was met with the infirmary standing just behind the cabins. He glanced from his hands back up to the building and then looked around, his heart picking up speed. He knew for a fact that Will was always a little late for dinner, he'd witnessed first-hand that he always dismissed his half brothers and sisters, telling them they could go get food-- _'you deserve it after a good day's work'_ \-- and he'd stay behind to straighten everything up.

This was the perfect moment, sure, his hands weren't that beat up, but at least it gave him an excuse to go in there. If he just hurried he could catch Will alone in the infirmary, which meant that no one else would be there to laugh at the fact he had come in for some minor road rash. He pushed himself to his feet and hurried as fast as he could to the infirmary without looking suspicious.

Will turned around as he walked in, holding a trash bag. "Nico." he greeted, a smile appearing on his face, and then he suddenly looked worried, dropping the bag and rushing forward to him, "Are you alright? Are you feeling any dizziness or fever?" he asked, feeling Nico's face.

Nico pushed his hands away, cursing the blood rushing to his face, "No, I'm fine, I just--"

"Your hands!" Will exclaimed, grabbing Nico's wrists and lifted them to get a better look, "Did you fall?"

"Uhm. Well, yeah, but--"

Will pulled him over to the table and gestured for him to sit, "Most demigods wouldn't even think of coming to the infirmary for a minor abrasion, thinking that it will make them look weak, but even the smallest of cuts can get infected." He had his head inside a cabinet underneath the counter and was sorting through its contents. "I'm glad you came, Neeks."

Nico was watching his back with wide-eyed confusion, "Oh, th-thanks."

Will straightened, his hands full of different medical supplies. "No need to thank me." He set everything down and put his hand out, Nico obediently put his on top of it, the back of his hand prickling where it met Will's palm.

"You've got rocks embedded in the skin. . ." he informed Nico, looking closely at the wound, "I'm going to have to pick them out with a set of tweezers." He looked up at Nico, "It might sting a little."

Nico nodded, "That's okay."

They both missed dinner while Will worked. Nico hardly noticed the pain, fascinated by Will's steady hands and the way he did everything so precisely, making sure to cause him as little pain as possible.

Will asked him casual questions at random intervals-- how was he doing? how was Mrs. O'Leary? had he seen Annabeth fighting that Ares camper the other day?-- which Nico answered jovially.

When he was done getting all of the tiny rocks out, he applied ointment to Nico's hand, wrapped it in a bandage, and told him to come back any time he got injured, no matter how minor it seemed. Nico thanked him and promised that he'd come back the next time he got a sliver, and he meant it.

_**-** _

A few days after that, Nico won himself a pretty nasty sliver in his hand from the old bow he was using in archery. He cursed quietly and studied his palm. The tiny piece of wood was pushed pretty far into his hand and would take some time to work out. _Time._

He didn't waste any of it getting to the infirmary. Wil welcomed him happily and set to work, Nico studied his face while he wasn't looking.

Will's wavy blonde hair fell into his face, but not so much that Nico couldn't see his bright blue eyes and long lashes. Nico longed to push his hair back and trace his fingers along the side of Will's face, to feel the dip below his cheekbones and the softness of his lips contrasted by the sharpness of his jawline.

Will finished and he started getting off the counter, disappointed that his visit was over.

"We should probably bandage that." Will rushed, clearing his throat. He turned around on the pretense of opening a drawer to hide the blush on his face.

Nico nodded like this made perfect sense. "Okay."

Will sighed in relief and turned back around, holding a roll of bandages. He took Nico's hand carefully in his, making the Italian blush again, and started wrapping it slowly around his palm. "So, has anything exciting happened since you were last here?"

Nico laughed softly, bringing a smile to Will's face. "Just the usual. You know, summoning skeleton armies. . ." Will narrowed his eyes at him and Nico put his free hand in the air. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You'd better be." Will told him, "I will not be happy if you use your powers again until you've had a very long rest from them. And you don't want to see me angry."

Nico nodded, "Yes, sir."

Will smiled warmly at him again and wrapped another layer of bandage over his hand.

"So, any annoying patients?"

Will rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "There's this Athena kid that's constantly asking me my opinion on his new theories. I mean, come on. I'm a doctor, not some teenage genius, but no matter how many times I tell him that I don't know, he just _keeps asking me_. I don't look _that_ smart, do I?"

"Oh, definitely not. Just as dull as an unkempt knife."

Will glared at him, "Shut up."

The son of Hades just smiled innocently, to which Will shook his head, grinning widely.

Will filled Nico in on all of the latest gossip, being a doctor, people tended to tell you things. Nico listened eagerly, nodding and putting in his own commentary when he saw it fitting until another Apollo kid walked in and stopped in his tracks. He looked from Nico's hands to Will's face with an expression of pure amusement. "I think that's enough bandages, Will."

They both looked down at Nico's hand, and Will's cheeks flared immediately. The bandage was at least an inch thick and neither of them had even noticed. "Uh, yes. That should do." Will said awkwardly. He cut the bandage and secured it hurriedly.

Nico hopped off of the table and swept past the other boy, who was grinning knowingly at an extremely flustered and angry Will.

****-

That didn't stop him from coming in several times over the next few weeks, every time he got a sliver or a cut he'd hurry over there to get it looked at without a second thought. Once, he could have sworn he heard another medic telling off a camper for wasting their time coming in for the same thing Nico was being treated for at that very moment--"I have much more serious injuries to deal with!" she'd yelled after them-- but Nico didn't care, he wasn't giving up his precious time with Will.

But one day, after a week of not going in to see Will at all, he decided to do exactly what he'd said he wouldn't just last month, he was going to go and see Will just to talk to him. He was getting tired of being limited to the time it took Will to treat him, admittedly, it usually took longer than Nico would have expected, but it still wasn't long enough.

So, as soon as the conch horn sounded for dinner, Nico made his way to the infirmary, chewing the inside of his lip. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up over the years that left small, raised scars at various locations inside his mouth.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking around. Will wasn't in the main room. He took a few paces in. "Will?"

Will's sun-kissed face poked out of one of the sick rooms. "Hey, Nico. Another sliver?"

Nico blushed. "Uh, no. I just came in to sa--" he swallowed nervously, "I wanted to see if you wanted any help cleaning up."

Will grinned, revealing a set of dimples that made Nico's heart jump. "Yeah, that'd be great."

They worked in comfortable silence, broken only by Nico asking where various items went. Eventually they finished, and Will plopped down on a bed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Uhm. . ."

Nico cocked his head to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that some of the other Apollo kids are getting annoyed that I'm using so many supplies."

Nico's cheeks glowed red. "Oh. . ."

"But you can still come by." he rushed, "I mean. . . If you want."

Nico stared at him in confusion and Will sighed, "Okay, I'm going to be completely honest." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I. . . really like you. I mean, if you don't feel the same way, I would totally understand. I'd rather have you as a friend then to never talk to you again."

Nico opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything and Will's expression became more and more worried with every passing second, until he finally stood up, his face red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. . ." he muttered, walking towards the door.

"No!"

Will turned back around, fighting down the hope building in his chest.

"I-I. . . I mean, I like you too." Nico said quietly. "And I may or may not have been coming here just to talk to you." he admitted.

Will walked towards him, smiling. "I may or may not have been purposefully spending way too much time on every one of your injuries."

Nico stared up at him with wide eyes, his heart thumping against his ribcage. Will smiled softly and Nico let out a small, surprised noise as he was lifted onto the table behind him, and Will's soft lips were pressed to his.

He closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in Will's hair as their lips moved together. Will pulled away and kissed his cheek affectionately before leaning his forehead against Nico's. The Italian stared at him in wonder, and touched his face carefully, just like he had wanted to so many times in the past.

Will's eyes fell shut as he traced the lines of his face, trying to memorize them like he'd never get another chance to do this. Will gasped softly as his thumb brushed over his bottom lip, and he nudged Nico's cheek softly with his nose as he trailed his fingers down his neck.

Nico cupped his face in his hands and kissed the same path he had just made with his hands. It was a miracle, the way Will responded with light touches and kisses of his own, urging him on. But eventually, they had to leave. Will kissed him good bye, slowly and surely, promising Nico that he'd find a way to take him on a date, and then the dark-haired boy drifted to his cabin, smiling.

He didn't even notice how several Apollo campers wolf-whistled as he passed, seeing the mark blooming on his neck and the dreamy expression on his face.


End file.
